My Story Notepad
by Destruction's Daughter
Summary: This is just a story for me where I put down all my ideas, and the readers give me a 'yes' or a 'no' and tell me what could be improved. Under PJO because most of my ideas are probably going to be about it. That or HP. T because I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Destruction's Daughter again.**

**This is just like a notepad fic, if you get my meaning. It's just a thing for me to put down my ideas for stories, and you tell me 'yes' or 'no', and put something you think would improve it. I've put it under the category of PJO because that's the category most of my ideas are going to come under. This is also a place for me to write down ideas other people have given me on my other fics and see what the general reaction is. Another thing, if you have any ideas of plotlines for fics you think I should write, you just put them down here.**

**Any questions, just review.**

**Destruction's Daughter.**

**P.S This won't be a very long fic, as you can probably tell.**


	2. Another Dark Lord - HP

**Another Dark Lord**

**If published, this would be my first HP fic. I just need to know you guys' opinions (duh, otherwise it wouldn't be here). **

**What if Harry was naturally a Parselmouth? What if he was the heir of Slytherin? What if he didn't trust Dumbledore? What if he was sorted into Slytherin? What if he became a sociopath, thanks to his upbringing by the Dursleys? What if he became a Dark wizard?**

**I would really appreciate it if you gave me your feedback, an told me ways to improve it. I already have the main plotline sorted out, but the rest ... well, there's room for improvement. **

**Thanks!**

**Destruction's Daughter.**


	3. Perseus Son of Neptune

**Perseus Son of Neptune**

**As with the previous story, this has been brewing on my mind for a while.**

**What if Percy was raised as a Roman? What if he was raised at Camp J.? What if he never met Annabeth? Or Thalia? Or Grover?**

**Is it good? It has Percy, Jason and an OC as a sort of 'Golden Trio' if you get my meaning. It'd either be Perna, Jayna, Percy/OC or Jason/OC. I should probably say who this OC is ...**

**Her name's Adrianna Amoretto and she's an albino child of Venus, but a legacy of Pluto (which really doesn't do anything but give her a good status in the Underworld, some talent with ghosts and the ability to tell which type of metal something is and how much it's worth) with the ability of charmspeak. She's fairly intelligent, so is a sort-of replacement of Annabeth, or the Hermione of the group, if you will. She has silver-gold hair, one red and one violet eye, is quite tall and obviously has incredibly pale skin. Her attitude is like mine, but she looks incredibly different (my hair is chocolate brown, my eyes are blue, and my skin is pale, but tans easily), so she's short-tempered (yeah, I'll admit to that), takes no crap, would make a good politician (this is just because I can scoot round loads of questions, making people think I've answered their questions but I really haven't) and doesn't really give one what people think of her. **

**Read, review and ... recycle? Yeah, that'll do, read review and recycle.**

**DD**


	4. The Golden Trio Go Back In Time

**The Golden Trio Go Back In Time**

**Everyone knows that everyone on has to have their own version of this. Well, I'm changing it around a bit.**

**After the epilogue of DH, Ron finally decides to come clean about his and Harry's friendship origins. After this, the three go hunting for clues together like they used to, and uncover a shocking web of manipulations to lead Harry to his defeat of Voldemort. They try to find a way to go back in time and change this, but instead they get visited by a mysterious figure, one that shows them the life of their selves in alternate universes, which happens to be much worse. So, alongside Mnemosyne (as the cloaked woman reveals herself to be) the work to give this version of them their memories. It succeeds, and this is their story.**

**This features a Slytherin GT - because they're going to need to be cunning for this to work - a bad Dumbles, bad Weasleys, neutral Snape, heir-of-Slytherin Harry, and a Dark but not evil GT (as in, they use the Dark Arts to achieve Light goals).**

**Ron/Hermione - 'cause they're just meant for each other, like Percy and Annabeth (if you've read PJO or HoO, you'll know what I mean) - Harry/Daphne G - 'cause there are not enough of those fics around - Neville/Hannah A - because according to JKR they get married so they're obviously made for each other - and Luna/a nice Draco M - because there are **_**none**_** of these fics around.**

**Remember to post anything you think will improve this in the review.**

**DD.**


End file.
